


[Podfic] Highgarden Flower Shop

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa applies for a job at a flower shop. Margaery's all for it. Robb is skeptical. Loras hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Highgarden Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Highgarden Flower Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695683) by [Cronomon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon). 



> Disclaimer: I'm not American or British, so my voice might sound a tad strange as compared to usual podfics. Also it's not entirely perfect - my limited software means that there's slight background noise and a couple small mistakes, since I had to record it in one run.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Link to podfic can be found [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/aceolotl/highgarden-flower-shop) (soundcloud).

Link to original fic can be found above.


End file.
